


Two Cups of Sugar, and You're Home

by CandiedClassics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Klunk - Freeform, Lance can't drive, M/M, Polyamory, Post War, so much tooth rotting fluff it's painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedClassics/pseuds/CandiedClassics
Summary: The war is over, and Lance, Keith and Hunk have decided to take shifts in being Voltron's ambassadors for the coalition. Being lead ambassador, Hunk's shifts are always the longest, and after months touring the galaxy he is glad to finally be able to spend some time on Earth with his boyfriends. But once back, he learns that Lance and Keith have a surprise for him they can hardly wait to show.





	Two Cups of Sugar, and You're Home

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for the 2018 Rarepair Flash Bang and is in collaboration with the awesome artist nikutekk on tumblr! Find their beautiful work for this fic here!

         

 

          Half past noon.

          They were late.

          They’d said they’d pick him up outside the Garrison docking station, but there wasn’t a sign of that familiar beat up blue Pontiac in sight. And Hunk was beginning to worry.

          With little else to do but fidget, he busied himself on his phone, scrolling through his texts to double check that they had in fact agreed to pick him up at this date and time.

          He couldn’t really blame Lance and Keith for being late though. They were in the middle of training to be instructors at the Garrison during leaves, and that certainly left them busy. Hunk would have loved to help, but his schedule hadn’t exactly let up since the war ended.

          Seeing his natural talent and interest in diplomacy, Allura had employed him as one of her main ambassadors to represent Voltron at coalition meetings. Hunk didn’t mind it so much, the princess did most of the talking anyways, but his shifts were always longer, and the constant space travel and large gatherings definitely wore him down- making the ache for home grow day by day. He didn’t know how Keith managed it himself when he was the one on ambassador duty, seeing as he had to work with both Voltron and the Blade. Hunk was just grateful they were all on leave, at least for a little while. Then it would be Lance’s turn to go and take his place.

          “Hey there, gorgeous! God, sorry we’re late.”

          Speaking of Lance.

          Hunk looked up and smiled as his boyfriend came running over to him, leaving the passenger door of the car wide open and not bothering with pleasantries before mowing him down in a hug.

          “Haha-hey pretty boy! Don’t worry about it I wasn’t waiting long.” Hunk chuckled and pet the top of Lance’s head until his lover loosened up his grip and pulled back just enough so he could give him a proper kiss. Hunk practically melted in bliss, he’d missed these lips so much. When he finally parted, it was only to immediately be enveloped in another, much gentler hug.

          Keith nuzzled his face in Hunk’s chest and smiled up at him warmly.

          “Welcome back.”

          Hunk had missed these hugs, too. The last three months had been so cold and lonely without his favorite boys. He pulled Keith into a kiss too but made sure to keep it quick and a bit more chaste, as his half alien boyfriend wasn’t as keen on PDA as Lance was.

          “Well, come on babe! We can smooch more at home!” Lance declared, grabbing Hunk’s hand and pulling him towards the car with unbridled eagerness. Keith just rolled his eyes and smiled as he followed his boyfriends, letting Hunk take shot gun seat and slipping himself into the back with Hunk’s duffle, while Lance took the wheel and pulled them out of station before anyone even had their seat-belts on.

          “Woah— slow down buddy, what’s the rush?” Hunk was holding on to what Lance had lovingly named the ‘oh shit’ handles above the car door as his boyfriend took the short highway pass leading to the familiar desert area just beyond the Garrison. The same desert where their story first began.

          “You’ll see when we get there, Keith and I have a surprise for you!” Lance said, practically vibrating with excitement and ignoring the way Keith kept cursing under his breath when Lance made a pin-sharp turn onto the exit that threatened to send the car into a somersault. 

          Hunk couldn’t help but smile a little despite the fact that Lance’s driving was threatening to make him upchuck all the snacks he’d stowed away for the ride back to Earth. Whatever this surprise was, it must have been worth risking vomit stains on the floor of the Pontiac his boyfriend loved so dearly.  

          To no one’s surprise, the trio made it back to Keith’s newly refurbished desert home in record time, and no sooner had Lance put on the brake, Keith was getting out and pulling Hunk’s door open with the duffel bag already tucked under his arm. Clearly, he was just as eager as Lance, but with just a fair amount more self-control.

          “I’m starting to get scared of what this surprise is...” Hunk admitted as he got out and put an arm around Keith’s shoulders, following after Lance who was already on the porch and holding the front door open for them.

          “Trust me, you’ll like it.” Keith reassured as they went inside. Hunk got a half second to look at their modest dining room and living area, which thankfully still seemed intact, before being plunged into darkness when Lance turned out the lights. 

          “Stay put and no peeking! Come on Keith, I need help carrying it!” Keith left Hunk’s side, and he could hear them both scurry through the door leading to the adjoining kitchen a moment later. 

          Hunk sighed, giving himself a moment to relish in the chaos of being home with his two lovers again. He could already hear them whisper-bickering in the kitchen and it made him chuckle to himself. He would never get tired of the excitement Lance and Keith seemed to bring to every moment of his life. Even if it could be stressful.

          A moment later, he saw Lance’s silhouette backing through door with Keith helping him guide something through. The soft echoes of light from the kitchen allowed him to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend’s eager smiles, and Hunk felt a flutter of excitement in his chest when his surprise was finally set in front of him.

         Before he could start mentally guessing what it was, the lights went up and Hunk found himself faced with a three tier cake the size of his torso. It was very sloppily decorated, with red and blue icing overlapping in messy scribbles, and the longer Hunk looked at it, the more he realized it had a slightly precarious lean to it too. It was nothing short of messy and beautiful and he was beaming as he went to observe the creation up close.

         “No way, you guys made me a cake?! That’s awesome!” He praised and took notice of the way Keith blushed and smiled and Lance was hardly able to contain himself.

         “Isn’t it?! The cake was all my idea, but Keith was the one that said we should make you something as a welcome home gift! Do you like it??”  

         Hunk chuckled and ran his finger through some of the noticeably watery icing, the imperfection further highlighting that everything was entirely handmade. But even if the consistency was wrong, the taste was delightfully sweet.

         “I love it. What recipe did you use?”

         Lance suddenly grew a bit sheepish, glancing at Keith who stepped up to plate to answer.

         “Well...we couldn’t really decide on a recipe and ended up arguing about it a lot. So, we kinda...combined a few. But I think it worked out. Hopefully.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and Hunk pulled him into a tight hug.

         “I’m sure it’s great! Oof-“ Hunk grunted as he felt Lance latch onto him too, and he quickly enveloped both his boys in a tight embrace, kissing the tops of their heads.

         “I have the best boyfriends ever. Come on, let’s cut into this baby, I’m starving!” He said, parting from his lovers and walking towards the kitchen. “I’ll get the plates and forks.” 

         “Wait, Hunk, hold on—" Keith didn’t get to finish his sentence as Hunk passed through the door and entered what was essentially the aftermath of a war-zone.

         His precious kitchen was completely coated in flour and sugar piles that were reminiscent of the sand dunes just beyond their door. Bowls of failed batter attempts were sitting on multiple surfaces, dripping their contents onto the floor, and the air reeked of the burnt first and second attempts that had been sacrificed to the oven. He’d never seen the place so utterly wrecked and he fought to keep a smile on his face as his stomach flipped more than it had in the car. Lance and Keith sidled up on either side of him, both looking more than guilty.

         “Uh, we kinda didn’t have the chance to clean.” Keith explained.

         “Please don’t be mad. Hunk? Buddy?” Lance pleaded.

         Hunk let out a long sigh. 

         “I’m not mad. You two will just have to clean up while I unpack. Then we can dig into the cake.” 

         His boyfriends both looked disgruntled at putting off cake eating, but Hunk just smiled and turned away, pausing in the doorway to the living room.

         “First one to finish gets to be my little spoon tonight.”

         He was only two steps out the door before he heard the clattering of spoons and bowls being thrown in the sink and loud boasting from Lance, saying that he would never let Keith win.

         Hunk was glad to be home. 

         He’d missed this.

 

 

 

 


End file.
